


Rewarding Work

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: Fenalla Shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cather Smuggler, F/M, mid Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Fenalla and Corso sit in a bar and wait to get paid.





	Rewarding Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just a drabble I started forever ago and recently finished, but I hope that you enjoy reading!

* * *

 

The two of them sat in a shady bar on Coruscant together, music playing through the speakers while the patrons spoke amongst themselves. Fenalla and Corso were waiting for an associate to come by with payment for a recent job. They'd each had a drink while they sat, making small talk with the locals and other travelers. Fenalla was laying the charm on thick as she spoke with someone who seemed like a potential customer. 

“You know, I'd love to hear more,” she said, smiling sweetly. 

The green skinned twi’lek smiled back, leaning against the counter and closer to her. “I have a room here,” he said, lowering his voice just a bit and meeting her gaze. “We could get a little privacy, have a couple drinks…”

Anything he might have said after that turned into background noise as Fenalla became hyperaware of the feeling of Corso's hand clutching tightly to hers. He'd reached across the counter to take hold of it when the twi’lek started his suggestion. The rest of the world disappeared and she was there with him alone, glancing over and watching as he busied himself with his drink.

“Is he with you?” she heard, the twi'lek breaking her trance so that she looked back at him. 

Fen looked down at her glass, the ice cubes starting to melt into the liquor. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned to meet him again. “He's mine, actually.”

The still unnamed twi'lek nodded, his smile falling for a second before returning. “I see. Well, the offer still stands. As do the drinks.” He gave Fen a teasing smirk as he pulled a little card from his pocket and slid it across the table to her. “Let me know how you feel later.”

She watched as he stood and swaggered away before drinking the rest of her now watered down whiskey. Fenalla twisted in her seat, holding Corso's hand on the counter. She folded their fingers together, giving him a squeeze.  “I'm surprised,” she smirked. “You didn't snap at him this time.”

“I was getting close, Fen,” he admitted. “You know it's hard for me, watching you flirt with everyone, right?”

“Come on, Corso, I wasn't gonna  _ do _ anything with him. Maybe get us another run, more credits. And free drinks are rarely a bad thing.”

He smiled at that last part, meeting her gaze. “You've got a point there.”

Fenalla smiled back at him, reaching for his other hand. “So long as we're together, you’ve got my promise I won't sleep with anyone else. I can't promise I won't flirt, 'cause at this point it's reflexive.”

Corso raised a brow at this. “Reflexive? Really?”

She looked down, the usually happy go lucky Captain becoming a little more serious. “Yeah, it’s… it’s stupid, just forget I said anything.”

“No, hey,” he started, reaching out to her and putting a finger under her chin so he could meet her gaze again. “Talk to me.”

Fenalla bit at her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth before speaking. “You know how I'm cathar, right?”

“I had no idea,” Corso deadpanned, smirking when he saw Fenalla roll her eyes. 

“Shut up,” she frowned, “I'm trying to be serious.”

He nodded. “I'm sorry, Fen, you were saying?”

“I’m obviously cathar,” she said. “Even in Republic space non-humans don't get a lot of respect. Your kind are jerks, no offense.”

“None taken,” he assured her. 

“Turning up the charm makes the chances of getting hurt a lot less. I can defend myself if I need to, but I've found it preferable to just not get into that position in the first place.”

Corso nodded throughout, understanding her a little more now. “Makes sense.”

“Sex is an enjoyable side benefit, though, don't get me wrong. I really like it.” She watched as his expression shifted, leaning forward to peck his cheek. “For what it's worth, you're my favorite.”

“I’ll take it,” he said, moving to kiss her. Fenalla giggled against his mouth before kissing him back. 

The two were cut short by a human woman clearing her throat to get their attention. She stood with her hand on her hip, watching them with a bit of exasperation in her expression. 

Fenalla swiveled on her stool to look at her, leaning against the counter and smiling sweetly as ever. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Captain Fenalla, right?” the woman asked. 

“The one and only,” the cathar grinned at her. “You paying or buying?”

“Paying. For the run you did out to Ontorum,” she said, passing a credit slip over to Fenalla. “I’ve been told to tell you that it was good working with you, and we’ll be in touch if there’s more to be done.”

“Glad to hear it,” Fenalla approved. 

The woman gave them nods indicating her farewell before leaving them. Fenalla’s eyes went wide as she saw the tip that had been added onto the agreed upon payment, grabbing onto Corso’s arm. “I can finally get those upgrades for the ship we’ve been needing!” she said excitedly.

“That’s great!” he smiled, almost matching her eagerness.

“I think I’m gonna buy a bottle of that Corellian malt to take back to the ship,” Fenalla said. “Celebrate a job well done in comfort.”

“And maybe some more celebrating alone later?” he propositioned. 

Fenalla giggled, leaning into him. “Of course.”

The two kissed once more before heading back to the ship with their fleeting riches, the long overdue upgrades likely to consume the majority of their reward. But for the evening at least, there were no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Until next time, I hope you have a good day <3


End file.
